1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic components, and particularly relates to an electronic component including a plurality of LC parallel resonators.
2. Description of the Related Art
The laminated band pass filter disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2007/119356 (particularly FIGS. 46 and 47) is known as an example of a past invention regarding an electronic component. This laminated band pass filter includes four LC parallel resonators. The LC parallel resonators are arranged in a row in a left-right direction and are magnetically coupled to each other. The laminated band pass filter functions as a band pass filter.
According to a variation of the laminated band pass filter, a capacitor is added, the capacitor being connected between the two LC parallel resonators provided on both ends. This makes it possible to adjust the frequency of attenuation poles.
Incidentally, it has been difficult to achieve desired bandpass characteristics with the laminated band pass filter disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2007/119356. To be more specific, adding a capacitor to the laminated band pass filter changes the frequencies of all of the attenuation poles. It is thus difficult to achieve desired bandpass characteristics with the laminated band pass filter.